7 Minutes of Heaven
by JupiterSun11
Summary: Simple. Arnold, Helga and a Closet...What would a good round of 7 minutes in Heaven do for our sweet couple? Fluffed.


**A/N: Hey, hey, hey. Just another quick one-shot. Inspired from a art piece on deviartart which I can't seem to fine at the moment but will post when I do. Enjoy. **

**I don't own Hey Arnold. Post FTi and TJM. **

7 Minutes In Heaven

* * *

The group of P.S 118 sat in a circle on Rhonda's handmade wood floor. It was silent as they watch the bottle in front of them spin around and around.

Just a few minutes ago, Rhonda had explain the rules of _Seven Minutes in Heaven. _Her friends seemed to accept it albeit nervous. They all smiled and nodded, perhaps they were scared of their peers or they hadn't had their first kiss yet but none the less they made their choice. Lila and Sid had been chosen first by the bottle. Then Rhonda and Harold but now they seemed to be in a sudden death, Helga had been chosen to spin the bottle. It seemed to be slowing down. Some boys crossed their fingers, wishing and hoping it wasn't them but some didn't care.

Helga had become quite appealing. She still had her unibrow, pigtails and bow. Helga was tall but had some small curves now that she was growing into her teenage years. Her looks may have changed and Helga was still a fiery blonde with a hidden gold heart.

The group gasped, the bottle had stopped on a corn flowered boy named Arnold. The girls let out a few giggles while the boys gave him looks of sympathy. Rhonda nudged Helga who glared at the rich princess. She growled, "I am not going to lock myself in a closet with that loser." It was ironic, those words that were uttered by the blonde. Little did everyone know but Helga and Arnold had gotten pretty-very close after going to San Lorenzo to find Arnold's parents. Close enough to have a secret relationship. Though Helga was becoming suspicious that Rhonda knew _something_.

"Oh, c'mon Helga! It'll be fun." Rhonda whispered then looking toward the other girls, she began to chant. "Helga and Arnold! Helga and Arnold! Helga and Arnold!" Soon enough everyone joined in.

"Fine! Fine. If you chuckleheads just shut up. Sheesh." Helga rolled her eyes and grabbed Arnold's wrist, pulling him into the closet nearby. "Let's just go, Football Head." Rhonda gave Helga a timer which was set for seven minutes.

Arnold nervously pulled at his collar with his free hand, "O-okay." The two blondes sat in the dark in the closet which was surprisingly cramped for Rhonda's mansion. They had to sit across from each other, knee to knee. "So..." They could hear the tick-ticking of the kitchen timer, it was hypnotic as they stared at each other.

"So..." For once, Helga didn't know what to say or do. Her confidence was hanging in the air. Arnold had always made her feel...well special but this was new, he was givnig her a chance. "This is a BIG waste of time. Let's just do what Rhonda Lloyd wants us to do and get this over with." She sighed.

Arnold right now was feeling tense, what was he supposed to do? He was distracted by an itch on his knee but his hand overshot to far and landed on Helga's bare knee which sent sparks up her spine. He didn't let go. A peaceful silence settled between them as they tried to decide what they should do. At the same time, they involuntarily began to lean in. Soon they became aware of their close proximity and puckered their lips a bit. Soft lips met and moved gently and slowly. The blonde children soon were sucked into the act, Arnold held his hand up to cup Helga's face while playing with a strand of loose hair. Helga reached for Arnold's shoulder to pull him closer, now kissing with passion and intensity. Arnold reciprocated.

Time flew by and they got lost in the art of kissing. The timer sounded, ringing loudly which scared the two teens apart. They panted, both satisfied with hazy smiles on their faces. Fireworks didn't just light up, they erupted and EXPLODED! The timer was still ringing. Helga smirked mischievously and reset the timer. Arnold's eyes widened, very much so like on the FTi building. "Helga..." He was silenced by her finger to his lips.

Meanwhile, outside the heated closet. "They sure are taking their time in there." Stinky commented with his southern drawl. Gerald glanced at his watch with a worried expression.

"She probably murdered him in there." Sid and the rest of the boys stifled a laugh. Even Rhonda was becoming more concerned by the second. Finally she couldn't bear it any more and started towards the door with a fast pace.

"Helga, darling." Rhonda knocked. "Open up. You better not get any blood on my floor, Helga Pataki!" Silence, pure silence. Rhonda huffed and turned the knob.

Light poured into the small space quickly and just as quickly, the blondes pulled apart and snapped their heads to the figure standing in the door way.

Rhonda's jaw dropped, "O-M-G!" Everyone else just gasped loudly. Helga and Arnold scrambled out of the closet and joined the rest of their friends with crimson cheeks. During the whole scramble, Arnold had grabbed Helga's hand. Helga shot him a glare but inwardly relaxed and smiled. The game continued on, everyone else...mostly the boys had forgotten about the previous event. Rhonda still kept her eye on the two with a perfectly manicured eyebrow raised but let it go...for _now._

* * *

Fin!

**A/N: That's all folks. Review? **


End file.
